Son pire cauchemar
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Lily et James sont en cinquième année en cours de DFCM quand le jeune homme apprend le pire cauchemar de sa bien-aimée...
1. Chapter 1

Son pire cauchemar

**Son pire cauchemar**

**- - -**

Ce jour là, Lily s'en souvient comme de son arrivée à Poudlard. Ils étaient en cinquième année. James la harcelait déjà pour sortir avec elle depuis sept mois.

Leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal leur faisait réviser les charmes anti-épouvantards. Elle s'était mise dernière dans la file, espérant ainsi échapper à l'exercice grâce à la sonnerie.

Mais elle n'avait pas eu cette chance-là. Elle s'approchait lentement de l'armoire où se trouvait la pire de ses craintes. Oui, elle savait ce qui allait apparaître dernière cette porte. A ce moment-là, tout le monde se moquerait d'elle et poufferait en la regardant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. James lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

Elle se concentra alors sur l'armoire, espérant que la chose ne prenne pas la forme qu'elle devait prendre. Elle entendit la porte grincer et vit un pied apparaître.

- Hey Lily-Jolie, lança James Potter en sortant du placard, une main ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Lily sentit sa gorge se nouer. _Son pire cauchemar..._

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? continua le clone de Potter en s'approchant d'elle.

Lily recula légèrement, mais déjà trop pour éviter la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Heureusement, cette dernière la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait tomber en arrière.

- Lily, ça va ? demanda le vrai James en la tenant par la taille.

Lily se retourna alors. Pas LUI ! Elle eut envie de crier. Une autre main se posa sur son épaule. Celle du clone de James !

L'horreur ! Lily n'avait jamais cru qu'elle aurait à faire à deux James en même temps.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! se mit-elle à hurler.

Le vrai James recula, pris de stupeur. Mais son clone sourit d'un air machiavélique. Il s'avança un peu plus vers elle.

- Je t'aime Lily, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !

La jeune fille prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit de la salle en criant.

- Elle a vraiment un problème avec toi... remarqua Peter d'une voix intelligente.

Sirius explosa de rire et tapa le dos de son meilleur ami du plat de la main.

- Son pire cauchemar... souffla-t-il avant de repartir à rire.

- Ouais... bon... ça va... bouda l'animagus cerf.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans la soirée, Lily était assise sur le canapé à regarder les flammes

Dans la soirée, Lily était assise sur le canapé à regarder les flammes. James vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Oh mon dieu !

- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir ?

- Je crois que c'est de la poudre de cheminette qu'elle tient dans la main, elle est prête à sauter dans le feu...

- Tais-toi Sirius.

- Lily, on devrait parler...

- Je parie 5 gallions qu'elle va te rembarrer.

- Sirius...

- D'accord, souffla la petite voix timide de la jeune fille.

- Merde Lily, tu viens de me faire perdre une fortune ! Tu aurais pu penser à moi !

- Sirius, je te jure que... grogna son meilleur ami.

- Ok, ok !

James tourna de nouveau la tête vers la gryffondor.

- Je te fais si peur que ça ?

Elle toussa.

- Je ne vois pourquoi tu lui demandes... Sa réaction de tout à l'heure était plutôt explicite. Tu sais, les petits "Aaaaaaahhhh" quand tu lui demandais de sortir avec elle...

- La ferme ! Lily, s'il te plait réponds-moi.

Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille.

- Tu trembles ?

- J'ai un peu froid... s'agita-t-elle.

- Je ne vais pas te bouffer, Lily !

- ...

- Mary a dit que tu lui avais mordu l'épaule la dernière fois, elle a encore la marque...

- Sirius, TA GUEULE !

- Dire que c'était censé être un câlin...

- BARRE-TOI !

- C'est bon, c'est bon !

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence et partit lentement vers son dortoir. James soupira et regarda Lily dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ?

- ...

- Réponds s'il te plait...

- Tu peux enlever ta main ?

James retira la petite pression qu'il exerçait sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

- Hum... Tu peux t'écarter un peu ?

Une voix résonna contre les murs, venant de l'escalier.

- TU VAS LE FRAPPER ? VAS-Y LILYYY !!

- SIRIUS JE VAIS TE TUER !

- DIS-MOI LILY, TU POURRAIS L'ETRANGLER AVANT QU'IL VIENNE ME VOIR ?

- TAIS-TOI, TU LUI FAIS PEUR !

- SI JE ME SOUVIENS BIEN CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI EST SORTI DE CE PLACARD IL Y A À PEINE QUELQUES HEURES...

- TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER TRANQUILEMENT, OUI ?

Sirius ne répondit pas.

- Excuse-le... il est un peu désorienté.

- Oui oui...

- Pourquoi tu as une si petite voix ?

Elle se racla la gorge.

- JE CROIS QUE C'EST LE STRESS...

- Tu veux bien qu'on essaie de passer outre ses cris, sinon on en finira jamais... demanda James.

- TU LUI RESERVE LE MEME SORT QU'À MARY ?

- Ne l'écoute pas... Je ne vais rien te faire, c'est promis.

- Oui oui...

- Tu peux dire autre chose s'il te plait ?

- LA PAUVRE FILLE, ELLE EST TERRORISÉE...

James soupira. Il regarda Lily fixement.

- Ecoute... si tu as peur... cris-moi dessus.

Les yeux de Lily brillèrent, comme illuminés d'espoir.

- Je peux... c'est vrai ?

- Je te l'ordonne.

La jeune fille se leva en se tortillant les mains et l'animagus cerf eut soudain un peu peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?!

- JAMES POTTER VOUS N'ETES QU'UN CRETIN ARROGANT IMBUS DE SA PETITE PERSONNE.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, sous les acclamations de Sirius.

- VAS-Y LILY, TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! VENGE-TOI DE TOUT CE QU'IL T'A FAIT SUBIR !

- TU POURRAIS ARRETER DE M'ENFONCER S'IL TE PLAIT ? hurla en retour le principal concerné.

- C'est bon, stop. JAMES POTTER VOUS ETES LE PIRE DES IMBECILES QUE LA TERRE EST PORTEE. VOUS INTOXIQUEZ L'AIR DE VOS CONCITOYENS AVEC VOS REMARQUES CHARMEUSES A DEUX SOUS. JAMES POTTER JE VOUS PRIE À PRESENT DE ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE.

- Pourquoi elle te vouvoie ? souffla Sirius à l'oreille de James après avoir descendu discrètement les escaliers.

- SUR CE, AU REVOIR !

Lily souffla, comme libérée d'un poids énorme.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en direction de James.

Puis elle partit en courant dans les escaliers. Sirius tapa alors amicalement l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Ouais mec c'était... puissant.

- ...

- Au moins elle s'est défoulée, non ?

- ...

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle te détestait...

James releva la tête et fusilla Sirius du regard. Il comprit qu'il devrait se taire.

&

La suite vous la connaissez...

Lily se libéra totalement de sa peur face à James en hurlant à chacune de leur rencontre.

De nombreuses fois le jeune homme regretta ses paroles, censées tranquilliser sa bien-aimée. Mais on n'arrête pas un ouragan en plein passage...


End file.
